RIP Hannah Montana
by Shadowrisen
Summary: After a freak accident, And the loss of greatest singer, Lilly and Oliver are stuck in the past. But what will happen to concerts? Does Lilly have a plan to keep her name? Stupid sum..
1. Once apon a disaster

Was like anyother day for Hanna Montana, She had her cell phone ringing like crazy, She was on her way to a big interview, So she had to rush alittle,

"Daddy, How come Lilly couldn't come? She already knows my secret." She asked.

"Because Miles, They only want to interview you, not someone who drools over a celebrity ever hour on the hour.." He answered. Miley sighed, she knew it wasn't gonna be the same without Lilly,

"Excuse me Limo driver. I-"

"My name is Conanck." He said in a stiff voice, He never took his eyes off the road. "Right, Conanck, Um, could you possibly speed it up somemore? We're in a hurry and-"

"Don't rush me cowboy! There is alot of traffic today.." He mumbled. Robbie laid back and relaxed. Miley trying to see the other cars ahead. Were not moving. "Daddy? What's going on up there?" She asked. He looked over Conancks shoulders,

"I'm not sure, traffic must be horrible." He said, Miley sighed and leaned against her window, After about 10 minutes the traffic subsided, and the Stewarts continued,

"Glad that's over, we missed 3 minutes of the interview!" Miley panicked, "Could we go any faster?" Robbie asked becoming impatient, Conanck became angry and pushed the gas peddle into gear, But soon as he started something happened, The limo didn't start, "Something wrong with the limo?" Miley asked frowning, Conanck turned arond to them both, "It's not starting." But before he could finnish, There was a car behind him that rear ended them, The car wasn't steady and pushed the limo to the side, Conanck pushed the gas peddle but didn't do anygood, Miley held onto her father in horror and Robbie held her tight, They couldn't stay balance anymore, and the car tipped over into the creek. (Bridge: 50 ft drop)  
And a loud crashed filled the town, Everyone paused on their doings and ran to the bridge, Seeing a black limo on it's back..

Soon after 10 minutes the police came with an ambulance, They rushed down to find the survivors, The police men searched threw the thrashed veicle and found 3 bodys, They looked at the driver, who was breathing very slowly. And they looked at the adult and what appears to be Hanna Montana, The men grabbed them out of the car and into the ambulance. And took them to the hospital,

After a long hour..

They were reported, Robbi and Miley Stewart..Were dead, And the driver as well...

**School.**

In the corner were Lilly and Oliver, speechless.  
"I-I can't believe it.." Lilly said with streams of tears rolling down her face. Oliver moved closer to her. "Well...Maybe it was her time er.." Lilly pushed away from him, "It was not her time!" She said crying into her shirt. "She didn't even tell the school she was Hanna Montana yet.." She sobbed, She looked up at Oliver. "Why did she have to go?" She asked. Oliver shook his head in wonder, And pulled her close. "It will be okay.." He whispered. Lilly nodded and moved away from him,

"Hey Lilly," The mean girls greeted. "We're sorry about like, Miley and all...But that doesn't mean well feel to bad." She said frowning. The other one did the same and walked away.

"I just wish Miley were still here..she's my best friend and I lost her.." She said whiping her tears away,

"Same here..she was like a sister to me." He said smiling.

"You think she went to.."

Oliver covered her mouth. "Yes, I'm sure she went to the heavens.." He said smiling.

"Maybe the angels can hear her play." She said. She looked into her food as some more tears ran down her face. "I miss her so much." She said hugging Oliver tightly, this time she never let go.

"Lilly..I can't breath." He said gasping for air. "Deal with it!"

"Alright kids, Lunch is over, back to class." They all ran to class.

**Lillys house**

"Thanks for coming down here Oliver...It really means alot to me.." She said smiling. "Your my friend Lilly, Just wanna make sure your okay." He said smiling. Lilly looked at all her pictures, "Lilly..Miley..and Oliver...Now its just Lilly and Oliver." She cried. Oliver looked at this one picture of his and Miley armed in a hug. "Yeah..." He said blushing,

"Wait..What about Jackson? Does he know?" She asked. Oliver looked at her struck and they both ran out thr door, To Jacksons.

**Short chapter.**


	2. On the run

**The Stewarts**

"Hey Coop," Jackson said threw the phone, "No, my dad and Miley wont be back for a few hours, Something about an interview." He said, ... "You think I should? But dad will go nuts if he finds out I left the house.." ... "She's 16 AND a model..?" He asked smiling ... "Well you talked me into it, ok I'll get ready, where am I meeting her?" ;... "Right okay, Thanks Coop." He hung up, He ran to his room and got all clean and fresh for his hot date, He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door, And not looking back, He jumped in his car and got it started,

"Here I come baby." He said putting his sun glasses on. Backed up and got ready to take off, And he left...Was smoke,

After a few minutes,

Lilly and Oliver ran up to the door smacking their hands on it, "Jackson!" Lilly cried, "Jackson! Open the stupid door!" Lilly screamed. "Jackson its importent!" Oliver shouted, Lilly ran to the window and looked inside, Squinting her eyes, she found nothing but furniture,

"He's not home it looks like," She sighed, Oliver looked to the ground. "Hey um, Lilly. W-What do you think Jackson will do? Once we tell him.." He asked trembling, Lilly looked up at him, "Look, All I know is he's gonna be the only Stewart in the family now, And plus...Once you tell him you duck and cover.." She said, Oliver nodded, "Can I tell you something?" He asked. Lilly raised her eye brows. "Sure what?"

"Well its just...Remember how all three of us were good friends? We did everything together..And stuff.." He said in a higher tone, Lilly nodded. "And we still do," She corrected. Oliver stood there silently. "So, What about it Oliver?" She asked. Oliver didn't answer.  
"Um..Well, Nothing nevermind, We gotta find Jackson and tell him,"He said. They both ran into the streets of Malibu.

A few streets away...Jackson and his date sat and ate...

"Trisa, I think that's a cute name." He said blushing, She smiled and took a sip of her drink,

"Well, Jacksons a hot name.." She said back. The two found themself blushing at each other lightly, Untell Jackson heard a smack on the door and turned away, There, he saw Lilly and Oliver, Over reacting,

"What do you guys want..?" He asked. He ran to the door and let them in. "What the heck are you guys doing here? Are you spying on me?" He asked. Oliver and Lilly started panting very loudly. Neither of them didn't speak, But Lilly thought otherwise,

"Jackson, We need to tell you something, something im-"

"I can't right now! I'm on a date with th hottest girl ever!" He said running back to his seat, but felt a tug on his shirt, "Jackson, its about your dad and Miley." Lilly said twirling him around, Jackson looked down at her. "Oh, ok then, What about em" He asked more seriouse. Lilly could feel her mouth open up but nothing came out of it, All of a sudden she lost it and tears ran down her cheeks, She hid behind Oliver rubbing her red eyes,

"What's up with her?" He asked confused. Oliver turned to him, "Well Oliver,...I-I know this is gonna be hard for you...It was hard for us as well..heh...Still going." He said smiling wittingly. Jackson raised an eye brow.

"Just tell him Oliver..Tell hh-him about Miley and her dad killed in a car accident." She sobbed, Oliver had a nervouse look on his face as he turned back to Oliver again,

Oliver, still in his confused stare, Kept looking at them, Untell, he spoke.

"Okay, Is this a joke from all those times I got you? Like when I poured oil on Lillys head?" He asked. "Look I said I was sorry and it was a joke..Not my fault you hate humor." He teased. Lilly not listening, Continued crying behind him, "Jackson, look at Lilly and tell me if you really think she's jokeing?" He said pulling her forward, Jackson looked deep into her eyes gazingly, He wondered if something really did happen, but was he brave enough to admit it?

He stood there quiet for a few seconds, then he asked. "Lilly..You...You are kidding...right?" He asked in a hopefull voice, Lilly didn't answer, but walked up to Jackson and hugged him tight as she rested her head on his chest,

"I wish I was.." She whispered. Jackson looked at Oliver as his eyes turned red and glowing, Oliver shook his head and walked up to them both placing his arms around them, "My dad...and my sister..h-how?" He stammered as tears finally ran down his face, "Limo accident really, Someone rammed into them behind them, and their car fell off the bridge onto its back." Oliver answered,

"A-Are you sure? Maybe they made a mistake!" Jackson said racing to the door. "Jackson!" Lilly shouted, She grabbed Olivers hand as they both ran after him.

Fifteen minutes later..

Alarms and luod noises came threw out the street from where the crash ended up, Jackson ran threw the crowed. With Lilly and Oliver trying to keep up behind him, Jackson pushed and shoved people out of the way trying to get threw the end of this nightmare maze, He looked over the bridge and saw the limo crushed and shattered, The windows broken, The car on its back, and the wheels popped and falling off,

"Hey, excuse me son, but who are you?" The man in blue asked,

"I'm Jackson Stewart, I'm Robbies son? And the teenage girls brother." He answered.

"Robbie Stewart huh, That his name? What's the girls name?" He asked. "Miley Stewart." he answered, He wrote them down on his clip board. "Well son seems they were rear ended, happened around...10 this morning." He said. Jackson didn't take his eyes off the limo untell Police man said, "Do you wanna see em?"

Jackson nodded and fallowed the man to the hospital.

"Wait! Jackson wait up!" Lilly shouted from the crowed. "Who are they?" He asked. "They're friends of Mileys, can they come?" He asked. "Please?" "Very well.." He answered, Lilly and Oliver ran up to the truck and hopped in the back, jackson, more eagger then ever, wanted to see his father and pop star sister at least one more time, They all did...


	3. Out of sight

After nearly a half hour ride, The three desperate kids made it to the hospital, They ran to the desk,

"Miley and Robbie Stewart? please say their still here," Jackson cried, The ladie looked up at Jackson, "I'm really sorry Jackson..But the police took them a few minutes ago.." She sighed, and went back to her paper work, Jackson lowered his head,

"Jackson..we're not gonna see em?" Lilly stammered, Jackson turned to the two teens, "I gues..not.." He sighed, He ran out of the hospital before saying anything else, Lilly and Oliver ran after him,

"Jackson wait!" Lilly said grabbing his arm, She looked at him with tears still going down, "I...I mean..We're sorry." She said whipping tears away, Jackson nodded and whipped his own tears away, "Well..W-what am I gonna do now? I don't have a family.." He sighed, Lilly shook her head and grabbed Olivers hand, "Let's go home first of all.." Lilly suggested,

**Stewarts**

Jackson sat at the table looking into his cerial, He looked at his reflection and had somem ore tears go down into his milk,

"I'mnot hungry.." He said silently, Lilly sat next to him and placed her hand on his, "Just can't believe she's gone..she was aa friend and a family member.." She said rubbing her puffy eyes, Olivers sad face turned to suprise,  
"W What about Hannah Montana? Her fans?" Oliver asked, Jackson rubbed his eyes, "The death is more importent kid.." He said angry. Oliver backed away, "Wait...I think I know how to keep Mileys name alive," She said hopefully, "What?" Oliver asked, Lilly got up and ran to Mileys room, She opened her closet and saw all of her clothes, She grabbed shirts and pants and skirts and shoes,

"I could be Hannah Montana," She said smiling, Jackson and Oliver stood there wittingly, "Ahahaaa, That's so funny Lilly, but really lets just tell the fans.." Jackson said heading out the door, Lilly stood there and sighed,

"I was hopeing I could carry on her name.." She said sadly, Oliver walked up to her, "You tried." Was all he said, and he walked out of her closet. Lilly looked at her room and a smile came across her face, "Who's stopping me..?" She thought to herself.

**8:00 PM**

There was a knock on Jacksons door, He got up from the couch and answered it, There stood Lilly not crying, but smiling. "Lilly? What're you doing here?" Jackson asked, "I thought you could use some company." She said. She walked inside and sat on the couch, "So, hows it going?" She asked, Jackson sat next to her, He didn't really answer, He couldn't, "Jackson?" She asked, Jackson looked at his hands and covered his eyes, Lilly could hear noises coming from the 16 year old, "Oh Jackson..." She sighed, She moved closer to him and rapped her arms around the shaking teen, "I know its hard...It's very hard for Oliver and I...But you know what I think Miley and Robbie are doing now"? She asked,

"Being judged..?" He asked uncovering his eyes,

"Well yeah, but I bet their looking down at you and saying what a wonderful son and brother you are," She said smiling. Jackson sat back and rubbed his eyes once more, "Lilly..they were my family..now I don't know what im gonna do.." He said in a high accent, Lilly moved to Jackson and snuggled into his chest, He was a bit overwelmed but just sat there stiff, "You still have family Jackson, You have Oliver, and me, I...We, will always be here for you." She said hugging him, Jackson had a smile go across his face.

"Thanks Lils..." He said hugging her back. Lilly sat up and looked into his eyes.

_Wonder if he'll be okay on his own...Wonder if..H...His eyes...are... _"Your eyes are.." She stopped as her eyes got wide, Jackson got confused, "My eyes are what?" He asked strangly, Lilly got up, "I..I gotta go, Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked concirned, "Yeah I'll be fine Miles.." He said. He stopped and looked at her in surprise. "I mean...Lilly," He corrected, And looked down to the ground, Lilly sighed and walk out the door.

"Cya Jackson.." She said, And shut the door,

Jackson didn't have much to do, So he decided to hit the hay, He walked to his room and realised his window was open. He could see the moon at night and the stars as well, Jackson felt something he had to do. He got on his hands and knees and sat against his bed,

_Dear Miley and Robbie..I hope your doing alright..I didn't even get to say goodbye to you guys before you left.. And Miles, If you think im a horrible brother, You thought wrong, I'm a wreck without you guys, And there's nothing I can do..Miles, your lucky to have such good friends who care, Even for your friends brothers, Who made fun of them in the past..and didn't treat them more..seriously, But now I know, and will forever know, what its like not having a family, So far after the past few hours i've been doing alright by myself but its still hard, _

_And mom, I hope you take care of Miley and Dad up there, Show them the ropes,Give them tours and keep them happy, your son is still down here but he'll be up there soon enough, count on it, You guys keep on being happy, I love you guys,_

_Amen.._

Lights out Moon shines,


	4. On stage

**Morning**

Jackson got up and did his daily, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, But he spotted his breakfast already on the table. He read the car, it was Lilly, she made the breakfast for him, Jackson sat down and picked up a fork, He heard a rattling sound from outside, A skateboard bolted in the kitchen and stopped at Jacksons foot, He saw Lilly peeking out from the door window,

"You can come in Lilly," He said taking a bite, And jugged his milk down, Lilly approached him slowly with the paper. She dropped it on the table and looked down at him.

"Um..Thanks Lilly..But you know, I coulda got it myself," He said amused, Lilly nodded, "I just thought you were gonna sleep in today, so I thought I should get it for you." She said blushing, Jackson cocked an eye brow, He shrugged and continued eating, Before Lilly left she asked, "Can I use your rest room?" Jackson pointed upstairs, She stormed up the steps into Mileys closet. She ran into Hannah Montanas closet and snagged a few outfits.

_Miley would want me too..._

She knew she couldn't make it past Jackson, so she got to the window and opened it wide, she placed her foot forward and grabbed the tree branch before she tripped, She held on tight to the bark and climbed down the tree, She knew Mileys concert was tonight, so she ran to her house and and got ready for the night..

**Lillys house**

"Mom, can your drive me to the Hardny wood stadium?" She asked putting her top on, "Sure dear, What for? Gonne see a Hannah Montana concert?" She asked, Lilly nodded, "Alright well lemme just get ready." She said. Lilly couldn't wait for her moment to shine...I mean Hannahs,

Hardny wood stadium

Jackson and Oliver walked up on stage, "You ready for this?" He asked, Jackson did a quick nod, The two boys jumped onto the stange and grabbed the microphone, Kids were already in their seats.

"May I have your attention please?" Oliver asked in the microphone, But as usual no one listened the first time. "Hello? People," Oliver said again, Jackson pulled the mice out of his hand and yelled, "SHUTUP ALL." Jackson screamed, Everyone stare in suprise on the stage, Jackson cleared his throat, "Ok..how're yall doing?" Jackson asked, nearly stammering on the question, the dome was silent,

"Bring out Hannah!" A kid yelled from the back. Oliver looked at Jackson in seriouse, Jackson took a deep sigh,

"Listen everyone...Hannah Montana wont be performing now." He said shutting his eyes. Everyone in the crowed looked at each other in shock,

"We want Hannah! We want Hannah! We want Hanna!" They cheered, And they threw there food and drinks at the stange at the two teenagers, Untell music started playing back stage, from the song _Best of both worlds_

Oliver shrugged at Jackson as the band came up from the floor, Jackson and Oliver moved out of the way, There Lilly with Miley's Hannah Montana wig on, Ran onto the stage,

_I gotta sound like her..Sound..um..western!  
_"How're yall doin danight?" She shouted, everyone in the crowed started cheering her name, "let's get this party started!..Yall?" The music started playing again, as Lilly got ready to sing she noticed Oliver and Jackson,

"What is she doing?" Jackson shrieked,

"I dunno! She's gonna sing!" He said shocked, Lilly held the mike to her lips, And got ready

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
Its really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together (oh, yeah) and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

The crowed started cheering once more, cheering Hannahs name loud and proud, Lilly stood up there and bowed to the audiance,  
"Thankyou all! And! goodnight!" Lilly yelled. She ran back stage to Oliver and Jackson, "What were you doing?" Jackson screamed, "But, I made it a wonderful night! How come your not happy?" She asked, Jackson huffed and walked off stage outside, Lilly raised her eye brows. "Well..I thought you did okay." Oliver said smiling. Lilly sighed..


	5. Ooh lala

Lilly finally caught up with Jackson and gave him a twirl.

"Jackson! I thought you'de be happy, My idea worked." She said. Jackson tried to pull away but couldn't get out of Lillys grip, "How come you got angry?" She asked, Jackson stopped,

"Because, You taking over Hannah Montana is like, replacing my sister," He said, "And I don't want her replaced, I'de rather just tell the fans about it and be done." He confessed, Lilly held onto his hand,

"You could have told me that..." She whispered, Jackson looked to the sky and stare at the stars,

"I'm gonna go home now.." She said, "I'll give you the clothes back tomorrow," Before Lilly walked off, "Lilly, Thanks though." Jackson said, She smiled and continued walking again, Jackson stood there and looked at the stars.

_Daddy...Miley..I'm so confused..._

"You got that right," A voice said from behind him, He turned around and saw nothing, "Over here." The voice joked, Jackson couldn't believe what he was seeing, Miley floating off ground, She was all foggy and white, He rubbed his eyes and took another good look at her,

"M-Miley?" He stammered, "How ?"

"I'm a ghost geniouse. But more importently, how can you be so selfish?" She asked with her arms crossed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lilly just did something amazing, im suprised she had the courage to go up on stage." She said, "How could you yell at her?"

"Because, I thought this whole thing was gonna go wrong, But before I get to that, how're you doing?" He asked nearly on his hands and knees,

"I'm doing fine, And dad is too. And mom is as well. My gosh Jackson she's so beautiful." She said smiling, Jackson sighed, "Tell her I said hi," He said. Miley waved goodbye and dissapered in the moon light, Jackson got up and brushed himself off, He knew he had to get home, but he also knew he had to do something first, Jackson forget about Oliver (lol) and decided to stop by Lillys first,

**Lillys house**

"How was the concert?" Her mom asked, "It was...Interesting.." She answered. She walked up to her room and got into her normal clothes, He heard the door bell rang from her room, But her mom answered it,

"Hello Jackson, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Hi Mrs Tresscot, Is Lilly here?" He asked, "Um yes she's in her room go on up," Jackson ran up the stairs and knocked on her door,

She answered it and suprised, "Oh, Hi Jackson, What's up?" She asked, Jackson walked inside her room, "I came to get the clothes back." He said, Lilly nodded and threw the outfits at him, "Your welcome," She said and opened the door for him.

"Well...That's not the only reason im here.." He said, Lilly raised her eye brows, Jackson walked up to her and planted a 2 minute kiss on her lips, he pulled away from her and looked into her blue eyes, Lilly's mouth still opened looked at him in a transe,

"Um..I going..Cya," He rushed downstairs and slammed the door shut, Lilly stood there amazed and fell on her bed...

**Morning,**

"He kissed you?" Oliver asked, "Jackson, kissed you?"

"He probab;y felt bad about yelling at me or something, no big." She said sitting down,

"Are you crazy! Do you know what this means? It's obviouse Jackson likes you now!" He said, He made a weird look at her, "I'm sounding like Miley aren't I?" He asked, Lilly nodded awkwardly, "Oliver, Jacksons like 16, he wouldn't fall for someone like me,"

"But you made him breakfast and gave him the paper, your the only one who ever took him seriously,"

"Yeah so..Still, I don't believe it.." She sighed, "And more importantly, if he does like me, do I return his feelings?" She asked, Oliver raised his eye brows, "If Miley were here she would kill me..More on the lines be shocked."

"So what're you gonna do now? Still attend concerts?" Oaken asked, "I don't know...I should but I can't ask my mom to drive me everynight.."

Oliver scratched his forhead, "Could I go with you along concerts?" He asked, "Like how Miley did to you?"

"Ofcourse Oliver, your my friend," She said smiling.

"Hey Lilly, We just over heard you and Jackson had something going on, Can you tell us when you two get married what your kids will be like? Oooh, sss." They teased. Lilly turned to Oliver disturbed,

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day.." Lilly moaned,

Oliver pats her back roughly, "Hate to be you.."


	6. Authors note

I'm gonna be starting home schooling soon so I wont be on as much, But I will do my best to write more as I go along, Thanks for reviewing and enjoy whats here so far:)


	7. Oliver, wanna know a secret?

"hey, do you talk to Miley everynight?" Oliver asked, Lilly stopped,

"Well yeah sometimes...I don't worry about her to much during the day, I know she's doing alright." She smiled,

Oliver cocked an eye brow, "Hey Oliver, how come you never told Miley how you feel?" She asked, Oliver was shocked, and kept staring at her wide eyed, "W..What do you mean?"

"I know you had somehing for Miley, its just I pictured you telling her real soon, but now since she's gone," Lilly nodded, "Hey Lilly, Mileys next concert is next week, are you playing?"

Lilly stood there a second, And thought to herself,

"Well I was going too...But, I don't think Jackson wants me too," She said, Oliver gave her a dry look, "But you want them to remember Hannah Montana don't you?"

Lilly nodded,

"I guess.." She said, "I don't have any clothes." She said, "Or a wig," Oliver tapped his chin, "We can make some, My grandmother can hel out,...she knits..." He said blushing, Lilly smiled. "Alright cool. But what if Jackson finds out?"

"Let him, he doesn't know that this concert will help," He said, Lilly and Oliver continued walking home,...

**Olivers house**

Oliver didn't feel like doing much, so he decided to take a long nap, He sat on the side of his bed thinking to himself, Remembering Miley some more, He remembered once he found out about the crash, He started to burst into tears but rubbed them before they hit his cheeks, He walked to the window and looked out to the moon, Admiering its form,

"If only you knew Miley..How I really feel.." He said rubbing his eyes,

He jumped in bed abd covered himself up warmly and turned the lights out, and drift off to sleep...

**Morning**

"Jackson! Get up you gotta get gong!" Lilly shouted slamming her fist on his door, "No.." He moaned, "But you gotta go to school!" She shouted, She could hear Jackson get out of bed and get dressed, "Are you done?" She asked, Jackson opened the door and let out a loud sigh, "Lilly.." He moaned, Lilly raised her eye brows, she held his hands and pulled him down to his car, "You think you could give Oliver and I a ride to our school first?" She asked, Jackson shrugged, "Oliver! Come on Jacksons gonna drive us!" Lilly shouted, Oliver ran halfway around to the car, They jumped in and listened to the radio, Jackson wasn't fully awake yet, But he managed, He rubbed his eyes and kept his eye on the road,

"You okay Jackson?" Oliver asked, "Yeah im fine kid.." He growled,

The ride seem to last forever, but with patients, They made it to the school, "Thanks Jackson," Oliver said getting out of the car, And slammed his door shut, Lilly sat there, "Well? Shouldn't you be going?" He asked, Lilly felt her stomach tie, She leaned over and kissed Jackson softly on the cheek, He saw her blush, but Lilly rushed out of the car and into the school before Jackson could say anything, Still sitting there, He smiled to himself and drove to his school.

Lilly started panting, "What were you waiting for?" Oliver asked, "N..Nothing, Let's just get going," She said, Everyone in the halls were talking about Hannah Montanas concert, How they said its one of the best ones ever? No, how its one of the oddests, Something was different that night they all thought, "Hey Loser, did you catch hannah Montana?" Amanda asked, Lilly smiled, "Believe me I did," She said, Oliver elbowed her,

"How could you? I bet you cuoldn't even offored a concert, oooo, ssss." They did, And walked off, Lilly rolled her eyes,

"I also wish Miley would have told them her secret..!" She growled,

"I wonder why Jackson was so angry.." Oliver sighed,

"Maybe it was cause I kis-" She stopped before saying anything,

"K..Kk..Kis..Kiss?" He asked confused, Lilly didn't answer, she was just paralized, "You kissed Jackson?" He shouted, Lilly hid her face in her math book, "Only on the cheek Oliver!" She groaned, Olivers eyes were wide, "I can tell you love him Lilly." He teased, Lilly made an angry face, "Shh!...Who said I even like him as a friend?" She asked,

"Well its obviouse he likes you." He said, Lilly perked up, "Really?" She hit herself on the head,

"Uh huh..." He said, "Look don't tell him.." She said, It was official? I? Am in love with Mileys older brother? known as the family boob? Something was wrong, But I could see something past that goof, I saw anger...sadness..and hurt, The boy just lost his family, and he doesn't know what to do, Plus..He's cute, She thought,

Lilly and Oliver were both late for class after the conversation, So they rushed to class, Lilly tried forgetting the whole thing but just couldn't, She felt like she wanted to tell him so very badly, she just didn't know how..


	8. Out in a Gaze

_Hannah Hannah Hannah Hannah! The crowed cheered, Lilly as Hannah ran up on stage and started singing her hit, She could hear the crowed cheer even louder the second time, she waved her hands in the air so wild it would seem like they'de come off,_

_"How're you all doing tonight?" She shouted, Everyone just kept on cheering, she could hear the music from behind her, playing loudly, she placed the microphone at her lips and got ready,_

_"_  
"Oh yea  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Have the styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
Its really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds"

_They all started cheering again, Everyone waved to her, She took a bow and ran up to Oliver,_

_"You were great Lilly!" He said smiling, She smiled and looked behind the certains, everyone was happy and full of energy,_

_"Is it gonna be like this every concert..?" She asked, Oliver nodded,_

_"Wow this is so cool!" She said,_

"Lilly! Wake up!" A voice called out, he smacked his stick on her desk which startled her, "Oh..Sorry.." She said rubbing her eyes, "You better be." Her teacher snarled, and continued with his lessons.

Lilly looked out the window day dreaming of HER concerts, She smiled,

"Lilly!" He snapped. And wacked her on the head that time, Lilly rubbed her head roughly, "Pay attention!" He said, She started to once she drempt more again...

**End chappy,**

**Not much to tell on this one, But Don't worry, got more plans**


	9. Ohmygosh

Jackson walked cautiously to the phine picking it up, He felt his hands shake, And called a number,

_ring...ring..._

Lilly answered the phone, "Hello?"

Jackson was quiet, but he knew he had to say something, "Hey Lilly,"

"Jackson?" She asked surprised, "Jackson right?" She asked, "Yeah its me," He said,

"Well...Hi," She said, Jackson smiled, "I...Was wondering, I-If your not doing anything or something..I would...Um, Go out...with me," He said blushing, Lilly dropped the phone from her swetty hands, and quickly picked it back up,

"You still there Lilly?" He asked, "I heard something fall,"

"No no, I'm still here, hehehe,." She said nervously, "So..You wanna?" He asked,

Lilly was silent, She breathed heavily in the phone,

"Yes," She answered, And smiled, "G-great! So, Tonight? What time? What place?" He asked,

"Jackson, chill, k?" She teased, Jackson laughed to himself, "K, thanks," He said, and hung up,

Lilly placed the phone down and stood there, she waved her hands in the air and started yelling, and jumped on her bed and called Oliver,

"Jackson asked you out?" He asked amazed,

"Yes! I can't believe it.." She said, "I actually like him.."

Oliver was silent,

"You still there Jackson?" She asked,

"Y-Yeah, Hey where are you guys going?"

"I was thinking of telling him we could walk along the beach, I can't offored dinner so.." She said twirling her fingers,

Oliver again, was silent,

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked,

"Oh nothing, Just hopeing you guys go further then this..." He lied, Lilly giggled, "Well im gonna go get ready, Cya," And she hung up, Oliver slowly hung up and laid on his bed confused,...

_Too fast...happening to fast..._

Lilly ran threw out her house running to get the best outfit she could find, She ran threw the showers and went threw her hair, She got on some makeup and put on her dress, Wasn't long now before Jackson came, Lilly ran to the door and saw Jackson standing there,

"Wow.." Was all he said,

"That a good wow?" She asked blushing, "Very," He said holding out his arm. Lilly smiled and took him by the arm, and walked out to the beach,

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you some place fancy," He said,

"It's fine Jackson,"

Thy both walked along the beach around the sun set,

"It's so beautiful," She said amazed,

"Yes...So are you," He said, He didn't know where that came from, Lilly blushed,

"Thanks...You mean that?" She asked,

"Ofcourse.." He said smiling,

Lilly felt herself moving closer, Untell Jackson started talking,

"Did Oliver say anything?" He asked,

"Well..Not much, He just hopes well go further...er.." She answered blushing even more, Jackson pulled her to him and hugged her, and didn't let her go,

"Jackson, what are we gonna do about concerts?" She asked, "I only know very few of her songs,"

Jackson thought for a sec,

"Lip sync," He answered, "I have all her tracks you cuold lip sync,"

Lilly didn't say anything for a few seconds,

"Hey, That's a good idea, You mind me singing on stage though?" She asked, Jackson looked down at her and placed his hand on her cold cheek,  
"Yeah..Yeah sure," He answered. Lilly smiled, And hugged Jackson tightly,


	10. Out Standing

**After date**

Lilly stormed upstairs into her room and dialed Olivers number,

Oliver answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Oliver its me Lilly, Listen do you know when Mileys next concert is?" She asked, Oliver looked at her scheduel,

"Well it says her next concert is tomorrow," He answered, "Great! Look get ready im gonna perform on stage, but Jackson has a plan."

She said, And hung up, Oliver looked at his phone confused, and shrugged, went on with his home work,

Lilly ran downstair and got her hair ready, and ran to Jacksons house for the clothes, She knocked on the door nervously,

"Oh hey Lilly," Jackson greeted, Lilly pushed him inside, "Nice to see you too.." He said confused,

"Mileys next conert is tonight!" She shouted, Jackson blinked, "Seriouse?" He asked, He ran up the stairs and walked into Mileys

closet,

"Here try this one," He said throwing her the outfit, Lilly ran into the bathroom, after a few minutes she walked out wearing her

outfit,

"K, now wear this wig," He said, Lilly threw it over her head, "Well?" She asked, Jackson observed her closely,

"Great!" he said with a thumbs up, Lilly nodded, "K lets go pick up Oliver and head down the concert," He said, They ran to his car and stormed out of the

drive way to Olivers house, Oliver was waiting patiently for them, They drove up opening the door for him,  
"Ready kid?" Jackson asked, Oliver nodded and ran to the back seat, They slammed the door shut and drove to the concert,

**Backstage**

Oliver,Jackson and Lilly rushed into the backstage area, Oliver took a quick glance at Lilly, "You look...just like her," He said smiling,

Lilly smiled back, "Thanks,"

Jackson placed the tape in, "Ok, your singing 'who said' alright? The tape is in, all yuo have to do is act like you know the song,"

Lilly nodded, Jackson and Oliver looked at her, Lilly sighed, "I'll be doing this from now on?" She asked rubbing her head,

Jackson shrugged, Oliver did as well, Lilly looked at them seriouse,

"You can do it Lilly," Jackson said lifting her chin up, "Alright...I know what to do," She grinned, And walked onto the stage,

Hearing the crowed cheer made her feel so alive, she lights in her face, and the band behind her,

"Hey everybody how're we doing?" She shouted, Everyone shouted a possible 'yes' Lilly waved her hands in the air,

"K. I'm doing something alittle different tonight people!" She said smiling, Everyone started to sit down, All had their eyes

on Lilly,

Lilly lift her hand in the air and kept it up, jackson and Oliver looked at each other confused, "What is she doing?" He asked,

"I'm not sure," Oliver answered, Lilly reached the back of her wig and pulled it straight off, Everyone gasped at the imposter,

"Everyone everyone calm down!" Lilly shouted in the mike, Jackson and Oliver with their jaws dropped, started to growl,

"Everyone listen!" She shouted,

"It's a Hannah Imposter!" A fan shouted from the audiance.

"No no! I'm not the real Hannah Montana!" She said,

"Where's the real Hannah Montana?" Another fan screamed. Lilly looked back at Oliver and Jackson, Jackson and Oliver shook their heads no,

Lilly shook hers,

"The real Hannah Montana, Is dead," She said in the mike, Everyone gasped, "Your a liar!" Another shouted, Everyone started throwing

things at her, Lilly tried dodging them,

"No really! I've been singing for you! Like last week!" She confessed, A drummer in the back walked up to her,

"Everyone! Shut up!" She screamed, Everyone was silent. "It's true, Hannah Montana is gone, This girl here was just trying

to fit in for her, The real Hannah Montana died with her father in a car accident," She said,

"Wait how did you know..?" Lilly asked,

"You don't have Hannahs face.." She teased, Lilly smiled,

"So..Hannah Montanas over?" The screamed, They all started crying, Lilly raised her eye brows, And the girl went

back to the drums,

"I'm sorry everyone! But Miley would-"

Everyone gasped, "Miley? Miley who?" They asked, Lilly sighed, Jackson was really angry, Oliver was as well,

"All of you may not know this, but Hannah Montana is really a normal school girl named Miley Stewart," She confessed,

Everyone gasped, Two girls hopped up off the chairs,

"Miley? That loser?" Amanda shouted, They both did a huff and walked off stage, Everyone started getting up. Lilly had to think fast,

She looked at Jackson confused,

She looked into the mike. Took a deep breath, And held it in front of her.

"O, say can you see,

By the Dawns early light,

What so proudly we hailed,

At the twilights last gleaming?

Who's brought broad stripes and bright stars,

Through the parilous flight,

O'er the ramparts we watched,

We're so gallantly Streaming,

And the rockets red glare,

The bombs bursting in the air,

Gave proof through the night,

That our flag was still there,

Oh say does that star Spangled,

Banner yet wave,

O're the land of the free, and the home of the brave,

She was silent...And walked away from the mike, Once she took her first step, The crowed

started talking, And pretty soon, they started cheering, Everyone would shout Lillys name,

Lilly smiled and looked behind her, She waved her hands goodbye and jumped off the stage,

**After concert..**

Lilly waited for Jackson and Oliver to come out, Oliver hopped off the steps and ran over to Lilly,

You were great Lilly," He said, And hugged her, Lilly smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks,"

"I'll be in the car waiting," He said, And walked away, Lilly saw Jackson walk down the steps,

She smiled,

"Hey jackson," She greeted nervously, Jackson looked at her, "Why did you-"

"I know, Look, I thought it was the right thing to tell the fans about Miley, I know I can't do this all the time,

"It's crazy," She said, "Besides, It's not Miley who's performing, It's me,"

Jackson sighed and hugged her,

"Yeah I guess your right.." He whistpered, Lilly smiled, "Are yu still mad?" She asked,

"No," He answered, He looked down at her, Lilly looked up at him, without thinking, Lilly pressed her lips against his,

Jackson was struck, But gave her everything he had, And they pulled away, Oliver honked,

the horn,.

"Hey! I gotta get home in time for dinner!" He shouted, Lilly held Jacksons hand all the way

back to the car,

**THE END**


End file.
